Somebody that I used to know
by Rovarandom
Summary: Ils se sont éloignés l'un de l'autre à travers l'Histoire, mais des frères restent des frères, même lorsque les sentiments sont profondément enfouis. Song-fic.


_Bon, voici une song-fic sur Alister Kirkland aka Ecosse (un OC évidemment) et Arthur.  
J'avoue que je suis pas trop sûre de mon coup, j'ai jamais été très « song-fic », mais en fait l'idée m'est venue en regardant Glee, où deux frères la chantent (ils se sont éloignés l'un de l'autre dans la série) et du coup j'ai pensé à eux.  
Dans mon headcanon, Alister s'est occupé d'Arthur et l'a protégé (c'est que bon, il était super jeune Arthur quand même, je le vois mal livré à lui-même…), puis quand il a été assez grand pour comprendre qu'Arthur avait « remplacé » leur mère, il a un peu pété un câble si je puis dire.  
Et à cause de toute la violence qui a suivi, Arthur aurait oublié ces souvenirs. Et puis il était très jeune.  
Voilà pour la petite explication, j'espère que vous apprécierez !  
_**Disclaimer : **_Hetalia et Arthur sont à Hima-papa (quoi ça se voit que je retiens jamais son nom ?) et Alister Kirkland (du moins celui-là), appartient à Uranee et à moi-même !_

**Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

Alister observa son petit frère à l'autre bout de la table de la salle de réunion.

En ce moment, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. À lui. À eux. Et à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant.

Lorsqu'il faisait tout pour garder Arthur sain et sauf, à l'abri des humains et des vikings qui le poursuivaient. Quand il lui chantait des berceuses pour l'endormir, sacrifiait son confort pour que lui reste au chaud, écumant la forêt pour lui trouver de quoi manger.

Quand il le soignait alors qu'il se blessait, ce qui lui arrivait souvent.

Il se rappelait de la joie dans les yeux d'Arthur quand il le voyait revenir de la chasse. Il se rappelait des câlins qu'il lui réclamait et de ses sourires.

Il se rappelait la manière dont il aimait ce petit frère sans vraiment oser le dire.

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end  
Always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**

Puis tout avait dégénéré. Alister avait compris qu'Arthur avait comme remplacé sa mère, qu'elle avait disparu parce qu'il était le représentant de ses terres, désormais.

Il l'avait renié de toutes ses forces, chassé à son tour et battu avec toute la force de sa tristesse.

Le grand roux ferma les yeux à ces souvenirs.

Il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour regretter, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il avait honte de lui-même et de tout ça.

Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu était de retrouver son petit frère.

Mais c'était fini, tout ça. Bel et bien fini. Arthur n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis ce temps-là. Il était devenu méfiant, agressif et oh combien réservé…

Alister avait du mal à admettre qu'il était jaloux de Francis. Du fait que le français avait su apprivoiser si bien Arthur. Lui aussi aurait voulu regagner sa confiance.

Mais non. C'était réellement fini. Depuis un bon millénaire.

**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Toutes ces moqueries, et pire, son indifférence, tout cela blessait Arthur au plus haut point.

Ils s'étaient tant attaqués l'un l'autre…

Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il faisait partie de sa famille. Il était son petit frère. Alors pourquoi le traitait-il toujours si mal ?

Arthur n'admettrait jamais que l'attitude d'Alister envers lui le faisait souffrir, mais c'était pour lui une blessure qui se rouvrait à chacune de leur rencontre.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Mais ils étaient frères.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi…

**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
And I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...**

Toutes ces fois où il l'avait humilié, toutes ces fois où il l'avait blessé en l'accusant de la disparition de Britannia…

Mais Arthur n'avait pas envie de vivre éternellement en culpabilisant. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé.

Ni à naître, ni à remplacer leur mère.

Il en avait assez de ne pouvoir parler à son frère sans que la conversation ne se termine par des insultes de la part de l'écossais.

Si c'était sa seule façon de s'exprimer, tant mieux pour lui.

Mais Arthur était fatigué de tout ça.

Il allait arrêter de se torturer l'esprit à propos de son frère et l'oublier définitivement.

L'anglais se faisait trop vieux pour tout ça…

**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

_Arthur, je t'en supplie, ne m'ignore pas. Ne me tourne plus le dos. Tu sais comment on est, toi et moi. Tu sais que derrière chaque insulte se cache juste l'impossibilité de te dire que je suis désolé._

_Tellement désolé._

_T'en va pas. C'est pas que j'ai besoin de te retrouver comme avant…_

_C'est putain de compliqué._

_Je veux juste mon frère. _

_Regarde moi… je t'en supplie…_

_T'as tout oublié, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu me regardes toujours avec cette peur dans tes yeux ?_

_Bordel…_

_J'ai été trop con. Depuis le début j'aurais dû…_

_J'aurais jamais dû te lâcher._

_T'en va pas Arthur._

_T'as pas besoin de moi, hein ?_

_Je veux pas que ça se termine comme ça…_

_Arthur… s'il te plaît…_

_**J'abandonne. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un frère. Pas besoin de toi.**_

_**Adieu, Alister.**_


End file.
